The Calico Princess
by i.was.kitten
Summary: A Swan Princess Story about the SWAT Kats and Calico Briggs and other characters from the show used to star in both the Swan Princess version and Swan Lake 1981 version. I own neither Swan Princess or Swan Lake. And no, I don't own the SWAT Kats, either.
1. Chapter 1

The Calico Princess

Callie's Birth

Narrator: Once upon a time, there lived a king named Zyme who ruled a happy and prosperous kingdom, but the king was sad because he was growing old and had no child to inherit the throne.

[Nurse hands a baby girl to the king]

[King Zyme takes child and smiles at her]

Narrator: Then, happily, a daughter was born and she was given the name Calico. (But peope call her Callie)

[The king shows the people below balcony the princess]

[Crowd cheers]

Narrator: Kings and queens came from all round to offer their gifts to the child. Among them, was the widow Queen Ann Gora and her young son Prince Jake.

[Toddler Jake walks up to cradle, sees baby Callie, gives her a necklace with a picture of a swan]

[Princess Callie coos and takes necklace]

Narrator: It was then, Zyme and Ann happened upon the same idea.

[Zyme and Ann look at each other and smile]

[Ann claps and laughs with delight]

Narrator: Jake and Calico will be brought each other in hopes they would fall in love, uniting their two kingdoms forever. But unknown to all of them, was another plan by the evil enchancter Purvis. Calico's birth was of little concern to him.

[Purvis leaves ballroom, goes into basement, works with magic potions]

Narrator: Purvis planned on taking the throne from King Zyme by using the Forbidden Arts. One potion, he used to make him stronger and more agile.

[Molly hands Purvis ingredients for potion]

[Purvis mixes ingredient in potion, drinks it]

[Purvis gasps for breath, gags, falls behind desk]

[Molly looks in concern]

[Purvis turns into a snake, chuckles evilly]

Purvis: Yesss, the potion worked, Molly. My body feelsss stronger than ever. But I don't just want to be physically powerful, I want to be magically powerful alssso.

Molly: You sure you don't want to be powerful yet handsome, Purvis?

Purvis: Purvis isss no more. Call me Viper.

[Viper touches magical orb, gains power, makes an image of King Zyme and baby Callie]

[King Zyme kisses Callie]

[Viper makes the image eaten by a dragon from the light in his hand]

Narrator: On the eve of his assault, Zyme attacked and all of Viper's powers were plunged into darkness.

[Guards break into Viper's chambers, destroying everything]

[Viper swings tails around, knocks down guards]

[Two guards pull rug from under Viper and Molly]

[Guards capture Viper and Molly]

[Viper is taken in chains outside of the kingdom by the guards with King Zyme on his horse]

[Guards get their arrows ready]

Narrator: Despite calls for his death, the enchancter was only banished.

[Guards unlock Viper's chains]

[Viper shakes guards off him]

Viper: I'm not finished with you, Zyme. Someday, I'll get my power back. And when I do, everything you own, everything you love will be mine.

[Zyme pointed Viper to leave]

[Viper leaves kingdom's borders]

Narrator: Many feared King Zyme too kind. But in time, the threat was forgotten. And all hopes turned into that not too distant summer when Jake and Calico would meet.


	2. Chapter 2

Growing Up

[Mac keeps lookout on tower, sees King Zyme and Princess Callie]

Mac: Here they come.

[Mac laughs gleefully]

[Zyme and Callie ride on horse towards Queen Ann Gora's palace]

[Mac blows on horn]

[Horn is stuck]

[Mac spins around on horn, blows a bird's nest out]

[Mother bird and her nest of eggs fly]

King Zyme: Dear Annie, as lovely as ever.

[Nest lands in Ann's hair]

[Ann looks at Mac who hides, then laughs awkwardly]

Ann: Oh, a nest.

Zyme: And who might this strapping young man be?

[Zyme winks at Ann]

Zyme: Young Prince Jake no doubt.

[Ann bows]

Ann: Welcome to our fair kingdom, King Zyme. And to you, young princess.

[Zyme puts Callie on ground]

Ann: Go on, Jake. Dear, go on.

Jake: Mother...

Ann: Jake.

[Callie and Jake walk up to each other]

Jake: Hello, Princess Calico. I'm very pleased to meet you.

Callie: Pleased to meet you, Prince Jake.

[Callie bows, but sees Jake walking back to his mother]

Ann: Ah, ah, ah.

[Jake walks back to Callie, takes her hand, looks at it hesitatedly]

[Callie looks at him]

[Jake kisses hand, wipes his mouth]

Jake: Yuck! _I can't believe I'm stuck with her all summer. I'll bet she doesn't wrestle, hunt, or box. _

[Callie wipes hand on her dress, puts up her dukes]

[Jake flinches]

Callie: _He was conceited. _

Jake: _What a total bummer. _

Callie and Jake: _If I get lucky, I'll get kicked in pox. _

[Zyme and Ann force their children to speak to each other]

Jake: So happy you could come.

Callie: So happy to be here.

[Both children bow to each other]

Jake and Callie: _How I'd like to run. _

Callie: This is not my idea...

Jake: This isn't my idea...

Callie and Jake: Of fun.

[In the palace, the prince and princess play roughly with each other]

Ann: The children seem to get along quite nicely.

Zyme: We'll join our lands if this arrangement clicks.

Ann: My dear King Zyme, that's my point, precisely.

Zyme: And it's such good parenting.

Ann: And polictics. So happy we agree.

Zyme: I think we've got a deal.

Ann: Jake's quite a catch.

Zyme: This is my idea...

Ann: This is my idea...

Zyme and Ann: Of a match.

[Ann and Zyme hold the children back]

Ann: And such fun.

[A few years go by until the children are both pre-teens]

[At King Zyme's kingdom, he looks to see his daughter on her balcony]

Zyme: Good heavens, child. Don't diddle-dawdle. We can't keep Jake waiting.

Callie: I haven't even washed and brushed my hair. And, Father, I get seasick.

[At Ann's palace, she goes to her son's chambers]

Ann: They'll soon be arriving.

[Jake shoots an arrow at a drawing of Callie]

Ann: Is that respect you're showing?

Jake: If you make me kiss her hand again, I swear, I'm gonna be sick.

[At the sea port, Zyme's ship arrives in Ann's kingdom]

Zyme: One day, Prince Jake will be her attendant.

Ann: Splendid.

[Jake slingshots a tomato at Callie]

[Jake's best friend Chance laughs]

[Callie growls]

[In Ann's palace, Jake and Chance slide down on stair railing to evade Callie]

Jake: We've tried all summer, but we just can't lose her.

Callie: Hey, guys, wait up.

Chance: Quick, put her on some speed.

[Callie spins on bottom of stairs]

[Callie follows Jake and Chance to their treehouse]

[Jake and Chance pull ladder up]

Jake: When picking teams...

Chance: Or friends...

Jake: I'd never choose her.

Chance: You think she should take a hint learn to read?

[Chance shows "No Girls Allowed" sign]

Callie: This really isn't fair.

Jake and Chance: We really couldn't care.

Callie: Boys, it's all or none.

[Callie kicks supporting beam of their treehouse which collaspes]

[Callie with casts and bruises rides home with her father who shakes his head]

Callie: This is not my idea...

[Jake and Chance with casts and bruises of their own watch them go at the palace gate with Queen Annie]

Jake and Chance: This isn't my idea of fun.

[Ann waves them good-bye, then wags her finger at her son]

[Jake and Callie grown into teenagers, reading comfortably in their own kingdoms]

Chorus: Long ago, Jake and Calico were destined to be wedded. Where at anyone could see, point of which that they didn't disagree, is that the very thought of summer time was dreaded.

[In Ann's courtyard, Zyme tries to pull Callie out of carriage while Ann tells Jake to come down from the tree]

[Callie sits on throne with a robe and scepter]

Jake: She tries to talk me into playing dress-up.

[Jake dresses up as bear to scare Callie]

[Callie talks to guard who laughs]

Jake: She's always flirting with the castle guards.

[Chance sees Jake looking at Callie talking to the guard, then nudges him]

Chance: I really think you sorta like her, fess up.

[Callie and Jake play with cards]

Jake: I'd like her better if she'd lost at cards.

[Jake lays his cards down]

Jake: Four sevens and a ten.

Callie: I think I've won again.

Jake and Chance: Every time, she's won.

Callie: This is my idea...

Jake and Chance: This isn't my idea...

Callie, Jake, and Chance: Of fun.

Chorus: We need a royal wedding. I'd love to be invited. At least we'll get a holiday to rest our ploughs and axes.

[Jake and Callie ride on carriage]

[Callie waves to villagers]

[Jake makes bunny ears behind Callie's head]

[Callie turns to Jake who turns away innocently]

Chorus: Someday, these two will marry. Two lands will be united. And best of luck their marriage may result in lower taxes.

[Zyme and Callie climb aboard their ship home]

[Jake looks to her]

[Callie slingshots tomato at him]

[Annie laughs]

[Callie throws slingshot in water]

[Ship sails]

[Zyme writes to Annie]

Zyme: What if Callie doesn't go for the merger?

[Annie writes back to Zyme]

Ann: Urge her!

[Zyme and Ann go see their children, but they shut their doors closed and look at their calendars]

Jake and Callie: For as long as I remember, I've been told that we'd someday wed. Every June until September...

[Annie drags Jake to ballroom]

Jake: _All their bushing and annoying hints. _

[Zymea and Hackle pick up Callie]

Callie: _I've got bruises with their fingerprints. _

[Ann pushes Jake into ballroom]

[Jake folds his arms]

Jake: _I can do much better, I am sure. _

[Zyme pushes Callie into ballroom, taking off her cloak]

[Callie folds her arms]

Callie: _He's so immature. _

[Jake and Callie turn to see each other]

Callie: _I see him smiling and my knees start buckling. I see a new side in him and my doubts are gone. _

Jake: _She started out as such an ugly duckling, then suddenly became a swan. _

[Jake and Callie bow to each other]

Callie: _So happy to be here. _

Jake: _'Til now, I never knew..._

Callie and Jake: _It is you I've been dreaming of. _

Jake: _This is my idea. _

Callie: _This is my idea. _

[Zyme and Ann see them and smile]

Zyme and Ann: What a good idea. Such a charming and romantic motion.

Chorus: This is my idea. Such a good idea. Such a powerful and magic motion. This is exactly my idea of love.

[Callie and Jake dance]

Callie: _This is my idea..._

Jake: _This is my idea... _

Callie and Jake: _Of..._

Chorus: _Love..._

[Jake and Callie kiss]

Jake: Arrange the marriage.

[Crowd cheers]

[Hackle plays music]

Callie: Wait.

[Everyone stops]

Jake: What? You're all I ever wanted. You're beautiful.

Callie: Thank you, but what else?

Jake: What else?

Callie: Is beauty all that matters to you?

[Zyme shakes his head]

Ann: Jake, what else?

Jake: I... Uh... What else is there?

[Hackle gives a claws-down]

Hackle: Ehh!

[Annie whimpers]

[Ann and Jake see Zyme and Callie at the palace gate]

Zyme: We tried, Annie. No one can say we didn't try.

[Ann whimpers]

Zyme: Say goodbye, Callie.

Callie: Good-bye.

Zyme: Good-bye...?

Callie: Prince Jake.

[Ann nudges Jake]

Jake: Mother.

Ann: Jake.

Jake: Good-bye, princess.

[Zyme and Callie ride off]

[Ann walks back to palace]

Ann: All these years of planning _wasted_!

[Jake watches Callie leave]


	3. Chapter 3

The Great Animal

[Thunder rumbles, lightning flashes]

[Jake and Chance play chest]

Hackle: "What else is there?" She says, "Is beauty all that matters?" And you say, "What else is there?"!

Chance: Yeah, every girl loves to hear a guy say that.

Jake: It was dumb, I know.

Hackle: You should write a book. "How to Offend Women in Five Syllables or Less."

Jake: I didn't know what else to say.

Chance: You lost a queen, pal.

Jake: That's twice in one day.

Chance: Just think for a moment, Jake. You gotta see somethin' other than Callie's beauty.

Jake: Of course I do, Chance. She's like... You know... How about...? And then... I mean, right?

[Hackle and Chance look at him unconvinced]

Jake: I don't know how to say it. I'll prove it to her. I'll prove my love. Checkmate.

[Zyme's carriage comes up on path]

[Viper sees them coming]

Viper: Today'sss the day, Zyme. Everything you own, everything you love will be mine.

Zyme: I-I just don't understand. What else did you want him to say?

Callie: I need to know that he loves me for just being me.

Driver: Whoa, whoa!

[Zyme comes out, sees someone on the path wearing a cloak]

Zyme: Stay inside, Callie.

[Viper transforms himself into a grotesque monster with wings and attacks carriage]

[Zyme's captain comes back to Ann's palace wounded]

[Jake, Chance, and Hackle come to the captain]

Jake: It's King Zyme's captain.

Captain: We were attacked... The Great Animal...

Jake: Callie.

Hackle: Jake, wait!

[Jake rides on his horse, finds broken carriage]

Jake: Callie!

[Looks inside empty carriage]

Jake: Callie? Callie!

[Zyme moans in pain]

Jake: King Zyme.

Zyme: Jake...

[Zyme coughs]

Jake: Who did this?

Zyme: It came so quickly. A Great Animal.

Jake: Where is Callie?

Zyme: Listen to me, Jake. It's not what it seems. It's not what it seems.

Jake: What's not? Where is Callie?

Zyme: Callie? Callie...is gone.

[Zyme sheds a tear, then dies in Jake's arms]

[Jake cries]

Jake: _Callie! _

[Jake falls on ground to grief]

[Somewhere in a swamp far away with an abandoned castle, Viper and Molly watch a swan at a lake]

[Molly feeds the swan]

Viper: Now don't let my little spell make you sssad, Callie. It doesn't even lassst the whole day. As sssoon as the moon comes up...

[Moon rises, moon light touches swan's wings, transforming her into Princess Callie]

[A turtle and a frog see the princess]

Viper: And that's how it worksss every night. You have to be on the lake, of course, and when the moonlight touches your wingsss...

[Callie looks at him]

Viper: Now, look, Callie, thisss sort of thing doesn't give me any pleasure. Well, maybe a tinsssy bit, but what I really want is your father'sss kingdom.

Callie: Take it, then. You have enough power.

Viper: Nah, tried that already. Once you sssteal something, you spend your whole life fighting to keep it, but...

[Viper transforms area into a wedding room, turning him into a groom, Callie into a bride, and Molly a bridesmaid]

Viper: ...if I marry the only heir to the throne. We'll rule your father'sss kingdom legally, king and queen. You know...

Callie: Never!

[Area turns back into a swamp]

[Callie starts to run away]

[Viper grabs her with his tail, pulls her back and puts her down]

Viper: Where are you going? As sssoon as the moon leaves the lake, you turn back into a ssswan. No matter where you are.

[Callie sobs and leaves to a spot to be alone]

[Frog and turtle look each other in sympathy and follow Callie]


	4. Chapter 4

Practice, Practice, Practice

[Jake and Chance get ready for shooting practice]

[Hackle shakes powder into arrow pouch]

Hackle: The musicians are not happy.

Jake: I know, but I have to practice.

Hackle: Oh, no complaints here. I think it's going to be loads of...

[Hackle slaps bottom of bucket, powder covers his face]

Hackle: Fun...

[Jake ties his blindfold on]

Jake: The Great Animal's never gonna give her up without a fight.

[Hackle wipes powder off his face]

Hackle: You're not still thinking she's alive?

Jake: When I find the Great Animal, Hackle, I'll find Callie.

Hackle: Oh, Jake, you've looked everywhere. She's not coming back. The whole kingdom knows that.

Jake: The whole kingdom's wrong. Callie's alive and I'm gonna find her.

Chance: Hey, don't leave me out, bud.

Jake: Glad to know you believe me, Chance.

Chance: Well, yeah. I mean, the Great Animal left Zyme and his guards dead, right? So why take Callie if he wanted to kill everyone in that carriage?

Jake: Exactly. I don't know what reason he had for taking her, but he's not keeping her forever. You ready?

Chance: Ready when you are, Jake.

Hackle: Animals, assemble!

Ulysses Feral: Hackle, I must object. We are musicians!

Hackle: The servants have the day off. We had to use someone.

Feral: But I'm an artist, not a boar.

Hackle: Could've fooled me.

Jake: Come on, guys, they're harmless.

[Jake shows that arrowheads are covered]

Musicians: We are a band and not a band of animals. This masquarade...

#1 Musician: Is more than I can bear...

Musicians: There goes my reputation. This is awful. This is humiliation.

[Burke ties fake webbed feet, trips and knocks everyone down]

#2 Musician: And I've the lion's share.

Hackle: Down on all fours, please, and growl ferociously!

[Musicians are enthused]

Hackle: Liven it up a bit! I want you to strike fear into my heart!

[Murry with bunny ears and feet roars]

[Hackle jumps]

Hackle: Not you, Murry! You're a rabbit, for Heaven's sake.

[Murry taps his foot with Burke shaking his head]

[Hackle shakes his own head]

Hackle: Archers, ready, set...go!

[Hackle removes their blindfolds]

[Jake shoots his orange arrows while Chance shoots with his blue arrows]

[Jake shoots an arrow at Feral's backside who's dressed at a boar]

[Chance shoots]

[Murry blows raspberries]

[Chance shoots at Murry, but misses]

[Murry laughs and runs away]

Musician dressed as fox: Duck!

[Burke pops out]

Burke: Yes?

[Chance's arrow hits Burke]

[Jake shoots arrow]

[Burke comes out like an arcade duck]

[Jake's arrows hit Burke]

[Chance shoots arrow]

Musician dressed as bear: Duck!

[Burke pops out]

Burke: What?

[Chance's arrow hits Burke]

Chorus: Day after day, all the prince ever does is practice, practice, practice.

[Annie has tea with her friends]

Ann: Thinking of her and the way it was.

Chorus: Practice, practice, practice.

[Jake's arrow hits Ann's face]

[Burke avoids arrows and jumps off of tables]

[Jake and Chance shoot musicians who are peering from behind a tree]

[Jake shoots an arrow at Burke]

[Burke slides down hill]

[A musician dressed as an elephant finds himself on Burke]

Hackle: Twelve seconds.

Chorus: Day after day, all the prince ever does is practice, practice, practice.

[Burke and elephant go through tree, carrying all the musicians and fly in the sky]

[Jake and Chance shoot their arrows at them]

Chorus: Thinking of her and the way it was. Practice, practice, practice.

[Chance sees Murry while Jake is busy and shoots two arrows at Murry]

Hackle: Five seconds.

[Murry runs, but Jake sees him and shoots an arrow at his tail before he hides in the bushes]

Hackle: Three, two...

Chorus: Practice, practice, practice!

Hackle: Time! Animals, assemble for counting.

[All musicians come up, covered in orange and blue spots]

Hackle: Aha, very good. Very good. You've scored plenty of five pointers, that's for sure.

[Burke falls down in exhaustion]

[Jake wipes Burke's face with cloth]

[Chane pats Burke's back]

Jake: Sorry, Burke. Why don't you take a few days off?

Hackle: Moose are worth two points. Makes it a hit of 32 for you, Jake. And 30 for you, Chance. 10 and 9 seven pointers. A total of 292 for Chance and 298 for Jake. Well done, boys. And last, but not least, the elusive, 100 point white rabbit.

[Murry shows the two blue spots on this shoulders]

Chance: I believe that's 492, Hackle.

Jake: Good shootin', Chance.

Chance: Well, write it down. 492 to 298.

Jake: Oh, but wait just a moment, Rogers.

[Jake motions Murry to turn around, shows an orange spot under this tail]

Jake: Sorry, Chance.

[Chance chuckles]

Chance: You're a great marksman, Jake. One of the best. But it takes more than good aim. It takes courage. That's my forte.

Hackle: Well, then, how about a little round of catch and fire?

Chance: Why not? You game, buddy?

Jake: Yeah, the more challenging, the better.

Hackle: Then we're agreed. To the moat.

Chance: The moat?

Jake: What's up, Chance?

Chance: Oh, nothing. Nothing.

[Jake shrugs and follows Hackle]

Chance: Nothing at all.

[At the moat, Chance stands at the edge of moat near the water]

[Chance looks at water nervously]

Hackle: Are you sure you're all right?

Chance: Huh? Oh, I'm fine.

Jake: Ready?

Hackle: He's ready. Remember now, aim for the heart, right between the shoulders.

[Chance shoots arrow]

[Jake turns around, catches arrow, shoots arrow back at Chance]

[Arrow splits apple on Chance's head in half]

[Hackle catches one half of apple]

Hackle: 52 out of 52! Well done, Jake!

Chance: Nice shot, buddy.

Jake: You weren't half bad yourself, pal.

[Chance starts to walk forward, but slips backwards into water]

Chance: Jake, Hackle, help!

[Jake drops his arrow]

Jake: Chance, hold on!

[Jake dives in, grabs Chance, pulls him up to the surface]

[Hackle helps Jake pull Chance up]

[Jake presses his paws on Chance's chest to get water out]

[Chance coughs]

Jake: Chance, you okay?

Chance: Y-yeah...

Jake: What happened, buddy?

Chance: ...

Jake: You can't swim, can you? And you never told me?

Chance: You never asked.

Jake: ...

Chance: Look, don't make a big deal out of it.

Jake: ...

[Chance sighs, puts a paw on Jake's shoulder]

Chance: Relax, bud, I'm fine. And it's gonna take a lot more than water to slow me down.

Jake: Yeah, but what if we find Callie and we have to swim to get to her and you can't?

Chance: Who says we're gonna find water when we find Callie? There might not be.

Jake: Maybe not, but...

Chance: But if there are, we'll find a way. I know you of all people will, Jake. When you set your goals are somethin', nothin' ever get in your way. And your top goal right now is to save Callie, right?

Jake: ...Right.

Chance: And since you've been practicin' every single day, you're a top notch archer. The Great Animal won't stand a chance.

Jake: But what if I need you to help me if there is no way for you to cross some water?

Chance: ...I'll still be there. We've been there for each other since we were kits and we've never let each other down. So I'll help ya no matter what.

[Jake smiles gratefully]

Chance: Well, I'd better get out of these wet clothes. You, too, bud. You don't want to afford to catch a cold and miss out practicing.

Jake: Right, right.

[Jake begins to follow Chance, then stops a minute to look in the distance]

Jake: Don't lose hope, Callie. Wherever you are, I'm gonna find you.


	5. Chapter 5

Jean Drive, Mad Speed, & Blue Puffin/Far Longer than Forever

(Hey, everyone, in this chapter, I had to ask for suggestions on which SWAT Kat characters I wanted to use for the roles for Jean Bob, Speed, and Puffin, so pokefan366 suggested I use Hard Drive, Madkat, and Manx, so just so you all know: Hard Drive is Jean Bob as Jean Drive; Madkat is Speed as Mad Speed, and Manx is Puffin as Blue Puffin since his great-grandfather was a brave avian man himself. Please enjoy the story.)

[At the swamp, Jean Drive the frog and Mad Speed the turtle meet at the moat]

[Jean Drive works on something]

[Mad Speed laughs at him]

Jean Drive: Quiet! I cannot concentrate.

Mad Speed: You've come up with some dumb ideas, Jean Drive, but this one's a doozy.

Jean Drive: Ha, go ahead and laugh. I'll get her to kiss me and when she does...

Mad Speed: And when she does, poof, you'll change into a prince. I know, I know, you've told me. More times than I can remember with ancient calculator. Why don't you just get her these flowers? These are pretty.

Jean Drive: Ha, what a love dunce. I don't want these flowers. I must have those.

[Jean Drive points to flowers across the moat guarded by two alligators]

[Jean Drive gets up on branch with his stick]

Jean Drive: When she learns that I have risked my life for them, the kissing will not stop.

Mad Speed: And then, you'll change into a prince.

Jean Drive: Precisely.

Mad Speed: Mind if I point out a problem?

Jean Drive: I don't take advice from peasants.

Mad Speed: Suit yourself.

[Jean Drive and gators flex their shoulders]

Jean Drive: Flowers, kiss, concentration.

[Gators lick their mouths]

Jean Drive: Flowers, kiss, concentration.

[Jean Drive gets ready to jump the other side with stick]

Mad Speed: Just curious, how are you gonna get back?

[Jean Drive gulps and hangs onto stick, which flings to gators who try to eat him, but they miss.]

[Jean Drive's stick flings forward and back between Mad Speed and gators]

Jean Drive: Hurry, hurry!

[Mad Speed tries to catch Jean Drive, but misses]

Mad Speed: And which one of us is supposed to be the slow one?

Jean Drive: Move up, move up!

[Mad Speed moves forward]

Jean Drive: No, not that...

[Jean Drive hits Mad Speed's shell]

Jean Drive: ...close!

[Jean Drive's stick flings to gators, then back to Mad Speed]

Jean Drive: Mad Speed! Grab me! Grab me! Hold my arm! Hold my leg!

[Jean Drive sees Callie holding stick]

Jean Drive: Hold it, hold it, hold it.

[Jean Drive grins bashfully]

Jean Drive: Oh, thank you, Callie. Thank you. Let me have that.

[Jean Drive takes stick, lets it go]

Jean Drive: Silence, you savages!

[Stick hits gator]

Jean Drive: Ha ha!

[Stick hits Jean Drive]

[Callie gasps]

Callie: Are you all right, Jean Drive? Jean Drive?

Jean Drive: Oui, oui, Callie. Yes, I'm all right.

Callie: What in the world were you trying to do?

Mad Speed: He thought that if...

Jean Drive: Shh! I wanted to get those flowers for you.

Callie: You're being sneaky again, Jean Drive.

Jean Drive: What sneaky? You deserve them and that's okay.

[Jean Drive hops on rock closer to Callie's head]

Callie: And you deserve a kiss.

Jean Drive: Well, all right.

[Jean Drive puckers up, leans in, but falls off of rock]

Callie: You know I'm under a spell.

Jean Drive: But my kiss will break the spell.

Mad Speed: Give it up, Jean Drive.

Callie: I can only kiss the man I love and then he...

Jean Drive: Must make a vow of everlasting love, I know...

Callie: And prove it to the world.

Jean Drive: What'd you think I was doing with the flowers and the alligators going, "chomp, chomp"?

Callie: Mad Speed, make him understand.

Mad Speed: I'm only a turtle.

Callie: If I can break the spell, I'd run to him today.

[Jean Drive yawns, leaning on Mad Speed, who moves, almost making Jean Drive fall]

Callie: And somehow I know he's on his way to me. Jake, you and I were meant to be. Far longer than forever. I'll hold you in my heart. It's almost like you're here with me, although we're far apart.

[At Ann's palace, Jake is in the courtyard]

Jake: Far longer than forever, as constant as a star.

[Jake looks at Callie's necklace that he picked up when he found her gone]

Jake: I close my eyes and I am where you are.

Callie: Sure as the dawn brings the sunrise, we've an unshakable bond.

Jake: Destined to last for a lifetime and beyond. Far longer than forever.

Callie: Far longer than forever.

Jake: I swear I'll be true.

Callie: I swear I'll be true.

Jake and Callie: I've made an everlasting vow to find a way to you. Far longer than forever, like no love ever known, I'll never be alone.

Callie: Far longer than forever.

Jake: Much stronger than forever.

Callie: And with your love, I'll never be...alone.

[A blue puffin pants while flying, passes out, falls on ground]

[Callie, Mad Speed, and Jean Drive see the blue puffin]

Mad Speed: You think he's dead?

Callie: No, it's just his wing, I think.

Jean Drive: Strange looking bird.

[Callie sees arrow in the bird's wing]

Callie: You poor fellow. You must be in a lot of pain. We'd better hold him.

[Callie tears a strip from her dress for a bandage]

Callie: Ready?

[Jean Drive and Mad Speed get on the bird]

Mad Speed: Ready.

[Callie takes arrow out of the puffin's wing]

[The blue puffing gasps in pain]

[Callie wraps the bird's wing with the strip]

[Jean Drive lifts up the bird's eyelids]

Jean Drive: Hello. This is your wake-up call.

[The blue puffin makes martial arts moves]

Blue Puffin: It takes more than a pair of pond bums to keep Blue Puffin down. Hiya!

Callie: Wait, I'm your friend.

Blue Puffin: If you're me friend, how come you've got an arrow in your hand? Ah ha ha.

[Blue Puffin takes arrow from Callie, tickles her chin with it]

Blue Puffin: Yes, the exat kind of arrow I have...

[Blue Puffin motions his wing, but sees the arrow is gone]

Callie: I took it out when you were laying there.

Blue Puffin: You mean, you had a chance to "skhh," but instead you "uph"?

Callie: Uh-huh.

Blue Puffin: Madam, I apologize. Me name is Blue Puffin. Lieutenant Blue Puffin.

[Blue Puffin salutes, making Mad Speed salute respectfully and Jean Bob salute mockingly]

Callie: It's a pleasure to meet you, Lieutenant Blue Puffin. I'm Calico, Princess Calico, but everyone calls me Callie.

[Callie extends her hand which Blue Puffin kisses]

Callie: And these are my two best friends in the whole world, Mr. Lorenso Tredgealong.

Mad Speed: Friends call me Mad Speed.

Callie: And Jean Drive.

Jean Drive: I have no friends, only servants, and they call me "Your Highness."

[Jean Drive extends his hand out to Blue Puffin, who looks at Mad Speed]

[Mad Speed whispers]

Mad Speed: Thinks he's a prince.

[Blue Puffin whistles]

Blue Puffin: I owe ya, princess, and I intend on stayin' until me debt is paid.

Callie: I don't think there's much you can do. He has me under a spell.

Blue Puffin: What? You mean that magic that goes...

[Blue Puffin makes magic sound at some weeds that turn into flowers]

[Swamp changes into a beautiful garden]

[Jean Drive and Mad Speed take Blue Puffin and hide]

[Viper comes wearing armor]

Viper: Your knight in shining hasss come to ssset you free.

[Callie turns around with her arms folded.

[Blue Puffin pumps up his chest to face Viper, but Mad Speed and Jean Bob hold him back]

Blue Puffin: Let me at him. Let me at him. I'll "oof" and I'll...

Mad Speed: Chill.

Viper: All it takesss is one little word.

[Viper takes his tail to point Callie's head towards him]

Viper: Will you marry me?

[Callie moves Viper's tail away from her face]

Callie: Every night, you ask the same question...

Viper: No, no.

Callie: And every night, I give you the same answer...

Viper: Don't.

Callie: I'll die first.

[Swamp changes back to normal]

[Viper growls, his armor vanishing]

Viper: You're really ssstaring to bug me.

Callie: I would think you've gotten used to it by now.

Viper: That'sss it! Jussst keep pushing it, but sssomeday, I'm gonna _boil _over!

Callie: Go ahead, then, but I'll never give you my father's kingdom.

Viper: [growls, stutters angrily]

Viper: I wasss hoping you'd ssay you'd be mine, but it loosss as if you need another day to think about it.

[Viper points to the moon setting laughing evilly]

Callie: No...

[Callie walks on the lake, crying as she changes into a swan]

[Callie pops out of water, shedding a tear]

[Viper leaves, kicking his magical helmet away]

[Blue Puffin rubs his eyes]

Blue Puffin: Princess...


	6. Chapter 6

No Fear

[At Annie's palace, she picks the perfect crown for Jake]

Ann: Beautiful. Simply beautiful. Soon, Jake will be married and the kingdom will have a king again.

Hackle: I doubt it. Jake still refuses to be king unless he finds Callie.

Ann: Oh, poppycock. All of that will change after tonight's ball.

[Mac comes in with mail]

Mac: They're all coming for the ball.

[Mac laughs happily]

Mac: Every princess is coming.

[Mailmen pour letters all over Mac]

[Annie squeals with delight]

Ann: Oh, goody. This is wonderful.

[Ann tabs an envelope on Hackle's face]

Ann: You see, Hackle? One of these is about to change his mind.

Hackle: Oh, absolutely...not.

[Ann tabs on Mac's head with envelope]

Ann: Do not lose one.

Mac: Oh, no. No, no. No.

Ann: Where is Jake? Oh, never mind, I know where he is: Working on the mystery of the Fat Animal.

[Mac moves letters that are flying from his paws]

[Hackle tries to catch letter]

Hackle: The Great Animal, Your Highness.

[Mac snatches letter from Hackle]

Ann: Oh, big, great. It's large and has fur.

[In palace library, Jake and Chance look for clues regarding the Great Animal]

Jake: Find anything yet, Chance?

Chance: 'Fraid not, bud.

Zyme: Listen, Jake, it's not what it seems.

Jake: What did King Zyme mean?

[Jake puts book down, slides on ladder, picks up a book, flips through the pages]

Jake: "It's not what it seems..."

[Jake finds something, sighs with satisfaction]

Jake: Of course! It's not what it seems! Now, I'll find you, Callie.

[Jake jumps off of ladder]

Jake: Come on, Chance, I think I finally figured it out. I'll tell you once we get our horses and head out.

Chance: Right behind ya, bud. I hope we've finally found a lead.

[Jake and Chance leave library]

[Ann enters with letters in her paw]

Ann: They're coming, Jake.

[Jake gently picks his mother up, spins her around, kisses her forehead, then leaves with Chance]

Ann: Jake, where are you going?

Jake: To find the Great Animal.

Ann: Wonderful. Just be sure you're here tomorrow night.

Jake: Tomorrow night?

Ann: Th-th-the ball.

Jake: Mother, I can't.

[Ann whimpers]

Chance: Uh-oh, not the lip thing.

Jake: Please, Mother, don't do the lip thing.

[Ann covers mouth]

Jake: If I leave now, maybe I can be back on time.

[Ann cries with joy, spreading letters around]

Ann: Thank you, darling.

[Mac gives an exasperated sigh, gathers letters]

Jake: But, please, Mother, don't turn it into one of your beauty pageants.

Ann: Oh, no, no, no, no. It's just a few friends...and their daughters.

Chance: I'll bet ya your mom's gonna make a big deal out of this ball.

Jake: Hey, Chance, I know my mom. She wouldn't do that after I just asked her not to.

[Jake and Chance leave]

Ann: I want this to be big! Every princess must have her own introduction.

Mac: But you said...

Ann: Forget what I said. Now send for the cooks, and tell the band to start rehearsing.

[Mac makes "blah, blah, blah" face then gives Annie an angry look behind her]

[Ann turns around]

[Mac smiles innocently]

Ann: And I want four footmen for every carriage.

[Annie laughs, leaves the room]

Ann: Maybe five.

[Mac slams face on floor]

Mac: Sometimes...I wish I had a different job that doesn't involve royal painful duties.

[Back at swamp, Callie explains to Blue Puffin about the spell she's under]

Blue Puffin: Let-let me get this straight: Every night, when the moonlight leaves the lake, you...?

[Blue Puffin makes magical noises, straightening his neck like a swan's and honks like one]

Callie: Right. The following night, if I want to turn back into a human, I have to be on the lake.

Jean Drive: All she needs is a little moonlight. For me, I have to be smooched.

Mad Speed: That is, _if _you're a prince under a spell.

Jean Drive: Which I am.

[Mad Speed shakes his head, mutters under his breath]

Mad Speed: You must be a prince if you're this much of a royal pain.

Blue Puffin: No fear, Callie. We fly to your prince, we bring him back to the lake, the moon comes up, you change into a princess, and...

[Blue Puffin imitates a trumpet player and holds Jean Drive]

Blue Puffin: ...live happily ever after.

Callie: How will I find him?

[Blue Puffin drops Jean Drive]

Blue Puffin: You don't know where he is?

Callie: I don't even know where I am.

[Mad Speed points to Viper's castle]

Mad Speed: I bet he does.

Jean Drive: Oh, that's a great idea. Just say, "Monsieur Viper, I'd like to leave now. Do you have a map or something?"

[Callie gasps]

Callie: That's it!

Callie and Blue Puffin: A map!

[Jean Drive shrieks, covers his mouth]

Callie: Let's do it!

[Callie and Blue Puffin fly up to the castle]

Callie: We're off on a mission. We're tough; in good condition.

Blue Puffin: We're short.

[Molly hits Blue Puffin opening window]

[Callie straightens Blue Puffin out]

Callie: But standing tall.

Chorus: No fear!

Callie: There's danger around us.

[Jean Drive tries to sneak away]

Jean Drive: They'd hurt us if they found us.

[Mad Speed steps on Jean Drive's foot]

Mad Speed: Our backs are to the wall.

Chorus: No fear!

Callie: 'Cause we have all the courage we require.

Blue Puffin: Take it from a frequent flyer.

Callie: Try your luck; our plan will fly.

Chorus: No fear!

[Callie sees map in a chamber high upstairs, flies down to her friends]

Callie: It's hanging on a wall in the upper chamber.

Blue Puffin: Callie will keep a lookout while we get the map.

Jean Drive: "We"?

Blue Puffin: What, you mean you're not goin' to help us?

Jean Drive: _Oui_. This is if applied'll, be simply suicidal. You'll be a sitting duck.

All: No fear.

Jean Drive: Supposed if I do this, who knows if we live through this, how about a kiss for luck?

Callie: No.

Mad Speed and Blue Puffin: Fear.

Callie: Our team is shy one green, web-footed volunteer.

[Jean Drive with his arms folded, looks back at them]

Jean Drive: No way, Jose. No chance!

Mad Speed: No choice!

Chorus: No fear!

[Callie flies to castle with Mad Speed and Blue Puffin dragging Jean Drive below]

Jean Drive: No, stop it! Stop it! No!

[The three open front door to see the coast is clear]

Blue Puffin: All right, quickly.

Mad Speed: Easy for you to say.

[Door hits Mad Speed]

Mad Speed: Ouch.

[Blue Puffin and Jean Drive go help Mad Speed]

Jean Drive: Whenever I have to do something quick, I always bring a turtle.

[Both get Mad Speed free, then climb stairs to armory]

Mad Speed: I think I pulled a muscle.

Jean Drive: I'm gonna die, I know it! I'm on a dangerous mission with a lame turtle! You're gonna get us all killed.

[Jean Drive hits armor that falls, but Blue Puffin pushes it back]

[Molly hears noise]

[Callie pecks on window to get Molly's attention away from the others]

[Molly follows Callie]

[Callie pecks on window]

[Boys find map and meet Callie at the window]

Mad Speed: Beat ya. Who's lame now, princey?

All: We will take any dare that the other side'll dream up.

[Blue Puffin takes pin off of map]

All: We'll fight tough; we'll play fair, but be sure to win because we'll team up.

[Blue Puffin hands Callie map, but Molly slams window close]

Mad Speed: Yikes.

Blue Puffin: Head for the door!

[Molly blocks their path]

Molly: Goin' somewhere with that map, swamp rejects?

[Boys huddle up]

Blue Puffin: All right, Jean Drive throws to Mad Speed. Mad Speed gets the hand-off. Ready?

Mad Speed and Jean Drive: Ready!

Molly: Huh?

Blue Puffin: Set! Hut, hut!

[Mad Speed gives Blue Puffin the map from underneath and they run]

[Molly charges]

[Blue Puffin tosses map to Mad Speed]

Jean Drive: I'm open! I'm open!

[Mad Speed throws map to Jean Drive who catches it]

Jean Drive: Ha ha!

[Molly grabs Jean Drive, takes map, and hits him with it]

[Blue Puffin hits Jean Drive with racket]

Blue Puffin: Get that map!

[Jean Drive flies, grabbing map, then runs from Molly]

[Jean Drive off of stair railing and falls and screams]

[Mad Speed slides down rope and catches Jean Drive]

Mad Speed: Saved ya!

[Both land on floor and meet Blue Puffin]

[Molly chases them]

[Jean Drive passes map to Blue Puffin]

Jean Drive: Reach!

[Jean Drive pants]

Mad Speed: Hey, batter, batter, batter!

[Blue Puffin sees Mad Speed behind Molly who's using a mop as a baseball bat]

[Blue Puffin throws map and Mad Speed catches]

Blue Puffin: Oh, the crowd's gone wild!

[Mad Speed runs with map in his shell]

[Molly chases Mad Speed using her mop as a hockey stick]

[Blue Puffin finds his own mop-hockey stick]

[Molly and Blue Puffin move Mad Speed like a puck]

[Molly slams Blue Puffin on a wall]

[Molly hits Mad Speed towards Jean Drive]

[Jean Drive screams, riding on Mad Speed, going past Molly's legs]

[Blue Puffin hops onto Mad Speed]

[Boys slide downstairs]

Jean Drive: I'm shaking, I'm leaking!

Mad Speed: He's freaking, frankly speaking.

Jean Drive: We're riding for a fall.

Chorus: No fear!

[Molly slides on after them]

Jean Drive: She's gaining, she's faster! We're heading for disaster!

Blue Puffin: Our hero, warts and all!

Chorus: No fear!

Jean Drive: I would be fine if one of us knew how to steer!

Blue Puffin: Get a grip!

Mad Speed: Get set!

Blue Puffin: That's our respect!

[Boys fly off of stairs towards window]

Jean Drive: No breaks!

Mad Speed: No sweat!

[Boys break through window before Molly hits the wall above the window]

Blue Puffin: And no regrets!

[All falling]

Jean Drive: We're dead!

Mad Speed: No yet!

[Jean Drive falls down to moat with map]

Jean Drive: Oh, no, not there!

[Mad Speed prays]

Mad Speed: Save me!

[Blue Puffin saves Mad Speed, flying them back to land roughly by the lake]

[Jean Drive sees gators, blows on map]

[Gators fight to eat Jean Drive, but Callie saves him, flying away]

All: No fear!

[Callie looks at map and points to a castle down the south]

Callie: There's Jake's kingdom. When do we leave?

[Boys in casts and bandages groan and moan in pain]

(Hey, guys, I hope this story is okay, so far. I just want to warn you, my cable will be out by tonight and it won't back on until Tuesday. Don't ask why, but when it comes back on, I'll be sure to update more chapters for you all. Anyway, I know you guys weren't expecting a story like this, but I just thought it'd be cool if Callie and Jake played Odette and Jake since they love each other and Callie does have a royalty thing since her ancestor was Queen Callista and Jake is a hero, both in the medieval times and modern days. And yes, the story will have the Swan Lake 1981 theme soon in case you're wondering, so just be patient. See ya Tuesday and God bless.)


End file.
